I Need You
by ChandooMakhan
Summary: Kai, Tala and Tyson like the same girl...who will she choose? stink at summaries so read to find out what really happens. R&R. KaiOC TalaOC TysonOC
1. Girl with the Boys

"I'd like to join your team. I can't say it clearer than that" the person in the cloak said to the cold redhead. "Why do you want to join our team?" he asked indifferently. "I am a good blader. I have been blading since I was five and I have been taught by the very best. I feel the need right now to join a team so my blading abilities can get better. Besides, it is your own loss if you do not accept me" the cloaked person said. "Show me your face and I will consider" he said. The person lowered the hood of the cloak. The person had grey hair. Grey hair that covered most of their face. But icy blue eyes were visible. "It cannot be done. You are a girl" he said shaking his head. "And I know the rest. As a girl, your blading abilities are less that that of males. Sexist as all the rest of the teams I've tried to join. But thank you for giving me a straight answer. I shall be going now." With that she pulled up her hood. "It is not that matter. Our team is called the Blitzkrieg _Boys_. As such, adding a girl would require us to change our name" he said. "You can still be called the Blitzkrieg Boys. What does it matter? The rest is up to you and the rest of your team" she said. The redhead called his teammates in and had a hushed discussion with them. After a while he turned back to the girl. "You can join" he said simply. "Thank you. I am most grateful." And with that she left the room.

She heard a knock on her door. "Get up. It's time to train" a familiar voice said. "Grrr..." she said and got up from bed. Not bothering to change out of her night clothes, she just pulled her cloak over them. "I'm here" she said tiredly as she arrived where the others were standing. "Good. Now we can begin practice" the redhead know as Tala said. "Mmmkay. But I'm not going first" she grumbled. She was the only girl in this team and her name was Vera. Her bit-beast was Aurora, a bird of light and it was every bit as powerful as the boys' bit-beasts. "Thank you for volunteering Vera. You can go first against Kai" Tala said indicating toward the boy with two-toned hair. "Oh joy..." was her only reply. They launched their beyblades. "Go..yawn...Aurora" Vera said. "Dranzer! Attack!" "Aurora! Lightning beams of fury! Now" "Dranzer finish her off!" Dranzer hit Aurora with such fury that it flew into the air and fell on the ground in pieces. "Third time this week" she grumbled. "Anyways. You guys continue. I'll just be up in my room fixing up Aurora" she muttered and ran up. "I'll go see if she's alright" Kai told the rest and ran up behind her. Bryan and Spencer smirked but Tala just looked at Kai with an annoyed look.

Vera ran up and locked her door. She took out her box of spare parts. _Grrrr...that stupid Hiwatari! Can't he ever be a little careful? Oh I forgot. All the Blitzkrieg Boys care about is their blades, themselves and training. They don't even have their own private lives! Except for me of course..._ she thought. "Darn! I need more parts. Guess I'll finish all my shopping today" she said to herself. Kai, who had been outside her room all this time, ran to hide so she wouldn't see him. She exited the room and pulled her hood up so that her face couldn't be seen.

When she reached where the other guys were training, she made her way up to Tala. "I'm going out to buy some more spare parts. And for the love of God, this time please don't send someone behind me to spy on what I do" she added in an exasperated tone. "What I do is none of your concern" he said to her coldly. "Ok then what _I _do should be none of _your _concern" she retorted. With that she pulled her hood back up and went out of the mansion on to the icy streets of Moscow. Vera found her way to the parts store, and since she had been there so many times the owner of the shop knew her well. "Vell Mees Vera, need new parts agen?" he said. "Yes for your information. I'd like to buy a couple of those, and some of these and 5 of them and 3 of this and a few oooof them" she said pointing out everything. "Very well" he said and named a price. She paid him and went out onto the streets when she bumped into someone right in the doorway. That "person" happened to be a certain guy with two-toned hair that she knew very well. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here. I suppose Tala sent you to keep an eye over me?" she said nastily. "Umm...actually...ye-no. No. I came to get a-a coffee. Yeah that's right. A coffee" he said satisfied with his lie. "This morning when I checked there were two whole jars of coffee beans sitting in the cupboard. And I don't think you can buy coffee from a parts store" she said. "Come on let's go" she said grabbing his arm, pulling up her hood and dragging Kai all the way back to the mansion.


	2. To Tokyo

As soon as she reached there, the first stop she made was Tala's room. She knocked on the door and he responded. "Tala what do you think I am? Some kind of little baby that needs protection? For your information I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I go out for half an hour and you send some spy to check out what I am doing and who I am speaking to! This is the last straw. I am sick and tired of being treated like a damn two-year old. I QUIT!" she yelled at him and went to her room. Taking out all her clothes and supplies and money out of her closet, she shoved everything into one suitcase. As she got out of her room she slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs. Along the way she met Spencer and Bryan. "Where are you going?" Bryan asked. "I'm leaving this team forever" she said quietly and made her way to the door.

To her surprise, as she reached the door she saw Tala and Kai standing there. "Get out of my way" she said quietly indicating that she was very angry right now. "No. You are going to stay with this team" Tala said. "I think I am at perfect liberty to leave this team" she said with clenched teeth. "It will be an embaressment to us if you leave" Kai said. "Oh so this is about you. And I thought you actually cared that I was going to leave. Noo it's all about you and your impression isn't it?" she said angrily. "That's not what we meant--" Tala started to say. "Forget it. I'm leaving and going away so far that you will never find me..again" she whispered and shoved past them onto the icy streets. "Just great!" Kai muttered.

"When's the next plane to Tokyo?" Vera asked the travel agent. "Tomorrow afternoon" he replied. "Give me a ticket now...and I will pay double" she said. "Yes of course" he said. Getting the ticket she ran to the nearest hotel and booked a night there.

"We are now about to land in Tokyo, Japan. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you" the announcer on the plane said. "Finally" muttered an air-sick Vera. As they landed in Japan, she got her lone suitcase and made her way to the nearest hotel. Still wearing her cloak, she pulled the hood up not wanting to disclose her identity. After booking a room and having some lunch, she took her blade to an isloated alley to practice her blading.

After setting up 10 empty cans, she launched her blade. Aurora went around the ten cans, then back around and then knocked all the cans down. She heard clapping from the background. "Wh-who's there?" she said pulling her hood up. "That was awesome! Few people even know how to do that" she heard a male voice from the shadows. "Thank you, whoever you are" she said clearly to the shadows. "Now will you please let me see your face?" she asked. "Sure" the voice said and came into the light. It was a boy with navy hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a cap and had a red shirt with a yellow vest and jeans. "Now tell me who you are" she said. "Me? I'm Tyson Granger" he replied grinning. "You mean the world champion?" she asked in awe. "Yep that's me. Now will you show me your face and tell me your name?" he asked. She lowered her hood, hearing a gasp from Tyson. "I'm Vera" she said. "You mean that girl that joined the Blitzkrieg Boys? Why are you here?" he asked. "Yes. I left their pathetic team because the treated me as a two-year old. Whenever I went out, they sent a person behind me so I wouldn't do anything that they didn't know about. Now I need a new team to join" she sighed. "You can join my team! The BBA Revolution!" he said excitedly. "You mean it? Thanks!" she said. "Ok let's go back to my dojo. Gramps can pick your stuff from wherever you were staying afterwards" he said leading her towards his home.

"Ooooh! Tyson's got a girlfriend! Tyson's got a girlfriend!" Daichi shouted when Tyson came back. Vera grabbed him and put her hand on his mouth. She fished in her pocket and managed to pull out a roll of duct tape. Tearing a piece off, she shut Daichi's mouth. "I always knew that thing would come in handy one day. Now will you show me my room?" she said to Tyson. "Sure. Follow me" he said running up the stairs.


	3. Unwanted love and Guns

**NEXT MORNING IN RUSSIA...**

"This extraordinary news is just in. Former member of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Vera of Russia has just joined the BBA Revolution and will be playing with Tyson, Daichi and Kenny. Now onto the other headlines..." the newslady said. A picture on the TV showed Vera pictured with Tyson, Hilary, Hiro, Daichi and Kenny. "Oh. My. God" Tala whispered. "What an embarassment. "Kai! Spencer! Bryan! Come here You gotta see this!" Tala yelled. Rewinding the news thing he showed them. "What the hell?" Kai gasped. Spencer and Bryan just looked shocked. "When she said "far away" I thought somewhere like USA or Australia..Japan..BBA Revolution...GOD!" Tala said losing his cool. "Next up...an exclusive interview with the BBA Revolution and their views about the World Championships" the newscaster announced. "We all have to see this. Nobody gets out of this room till it's over" Tala said firmly. The interview started and Tyson was bragging as usual and Daichi was trying to get some spotlight as well by pulling Tyson's face, Kenny was boring everybody with his analysis stuff. "Now we will continue the interview with the newest member...Vera. Well Vera, what motivated you to leave the Blitzkrieg Boys?" the interviewer asked. "Oh damn damn damn" Tala moaned. "Well starting from the beginning. They were the first friends I ever had. Although they were all boys, they always treated me as an equal, like one of them. Anyways I feel that they never got to know me properly. They always wanted to keep me in their sight. I know that is not a bad thing but I felt that I could care for myself. But I am not dissing them in any way. They were great friends and the times I spent with them were one of the happiest in my life" she said smiling. "Ok now what are your ideas about being with a new team..." the interviewer started to say. Tala switched off the TV. "Man I can't believe her. I thought she was going to tell the whole truth. About how she hated us. How we treated her. I never knew she actually _liked _us" he muttered shaking his head. Tala switched the TV back on. "Now, will you care to tell us why you joined the BBA Revolution when it is also an all boys team?" the interviwer asked. "Umm...to tell the truth...the leader, Tyson, seemed more how do you say it...more fun loving, wacky and goofy type of person opposed to Tala who is more..straightforward, strict and...well serious. Although I admit Tyson is a bit...hot-headed, I can't say the Blitzkrieg Boys weren't either. Anyways, I like wacky people" she said uncomfortably. Tala switched off the TV again. This time he was fuming mad. "Alright. Everyone pack your bags we are going to Japan NOW!" Tala yelled.

**BACK IN JAPAN...**

Vera and Tyson were sitting on the steps of Tyson's dojo. "Tyson? Tell me a secret" Vera said out of the blue. "Huh? What?" Tyson asked confused. "Sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to" she told him. "Oh I have a secret...but you'll laugh" he said sheepishly. "I won't laugh. Promise" she said. "Ok. It's that ummm...ahhh...I..errr...mmmm...I have a crush on you" he said blushing. "Oh. Come to think of it you're not half that bad either" she said smiling at him. Tyson's face moved closer and closer to Vera's and their lips actually touched for a split second until Vera heard an angry shout. Breaking away she looked up and saw the Blitzkrieg Boys...or Tala and Kai. "Tala? Kai?" she gasped. Kai stepped up and garbbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her up. "Kai! Let go!" Tyson help!" Vera screamed angrily trying to break free of Kai's grasp. "Kai let go. Vera come with us. We need to talk" Tala said calmly. "Tyson, I'll be back later" Vera whispered to him. She walked away with them.

"What do you want?" asked Vera angrily when they reached a park. "Why did you join the BBA Revolution?" Tala asked. "Oh..I get it now. BECAUSE I WANTED TO! I'm not a part of the Blitzkrieg Boys anymore and I can join whichever team I like. And for your information...Tyson asked me himself if I'd like to join. I didn't prance up to them or anything" she said angrily. "You were kissing him" Tala said menacingly. "Oh God! Now dear father thinks I can't kiss anyone?" Vera said mockingly to Tala. Tala pulled out a gun(A/N: sorry if this is too...un Tala-ish). "Oh cool a gun. Shoot me" she said. "I will" he said and pulled the trigger. Kai gasped. Suddenly Vera felt pain in her arm and saw blood. Then all went black.

"Vera! Speak please" a voice said. She opened her eyes. "Tyson?" she whispered. It wasn't Tyson. It was Kai. "Get..away..from..me" she gasped. "Nurse!" she managed to shout. "Yes dear?" the nurse said. "Get this person away from me. Call Tyson over..." she said and collapsed back on her bed. "I'm sorry young man. You will have to go" the nurse said ushering Kai out of the room. Vera fell asleep again. "Vera...Vera..." she heard a voice. "Tyson!" she said as she opened her eyes. "Vera! What happened?" he asked. "Tala...park...gun" she whispered. "Why that little son of a...I'm going to tell the police" he said and started to go. "Tyson please don't. Regardless of what he did...he was my friend. Don't do anything please" she begged him. "Ok..I won't" he replied. "Thanks" she whispered and went back to sleep.


End file.
